


Happy Birthday My Queen

by Tigergirl1223



Series: Long Live Outlaw Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223





	Happy Birthday My Queen

Robin Hood woke up bright and early and rolled over in bed. He glanced at the calendar, though he knew exactly what day it was. Today was February 1, Regina’s birthday. He had a special gift for her today, intending to make today the best birthday of her life. He opened the top drawer of his nightstand to make sure her special gift was still there. He had a few errands to run before Regina’s special birthday dinner.   
“Papa,” said Roland coming into the room, “Are we still seeing R’gina today?”  
“Well, we’ll see her in the morning,” said Robin sitting Roland onto his lap, “But later tonight, you are going to go with David and Snow while Papa gives Regina a special surprise.”  
Roland nodded and left the room to get dressed. Robin quickly dressed himself, mentally making a list in his head of what he needed to do today. Robin made sure Roland was fed before the father and son started their day. Robin stopped to pick up carnations for Regina before arriving at the town hall. Robin and Roland stopped in front of Regina’s office. Robin put a finger to his lip, indicating for Roland to be quiet. Roland smiled and nodded, copying his father. Robin hid the flowers behind his back and knocked on the door, “Come in,” he heard Regina call.  
Robin opened the door and Roland ran ahead of him, “R’gina!” he shouted excitedly.  
Regina put down her work and outstretched her arms for Roland, “Hi Roland,” she smiled happily, embracing him and kissing his temple.  
Robin walked over to Regina and pulled the flowers from behind his back, “Happy birthday Milady,” he smiled and kissed her.  
Regina took the flowers and patted Roland on the head, “Did you help Papa pick these out?” she asked Roland. Roland nodded excitedly.  
“Oh and be sure to be at Granny’s tonight at eight,” Robin mentioned casually.  
“Tonight at eight? But I already have plans. Emma, Kilian, and Henry are taking me to Granny’s for my birthday…” Regina realized the colliding events, “Robin Locksley, are you planning something behind my back?”   
“Maybe he smirked and kissed her again, “Don’t be late.”  
“When am I ever late?” asked Regina as Roland and Robin left her office.  
Robin dropped Roland off at the Charming house and drove over to the Mill’s house where he was supposed to meet Henry. Robin knocked on the door and Henry answered, “Hey Robin, so is Mom still coming tonight?”  
“Yes Henry, Operation Family is still in full swing,” said Robin nervously entering the house.  
“Robin, you’ve been practicing with me for months,” chuckled Henry, “You’ve viewed how many YouTube videos?”   
Robin chuckled nervously, “I know lad. But still.” Later that day, Robin went home to prepare shortly before Regina returned home from work.  
“Hi Mom, how was your day?” asked Henry.  
“It was alright. Robin and Roland stopped by my office and brought me flowers,” said Regina. She sounded disappointed, like she expected more, “Oh and he’s joining us for dinner tonight,” she added.  
Henry tried to act surprised, but he already knew Robin was joining them; he had known weeks ago when Robin first asked him for help with Regina’s gift, “That’s great Mom.” He went upstairs to change. Regina followed him upstairs and Henry turned to face her, “Oh Mom,” Regina looked at Henry, “Wear something nice. I think tonight’s going to be special.”   
Regina scowled confusingly at her son but decided to take his advice. She found a light blue dress, a black jacket, and black heeled boots to wear. She went back downstairs to find Henry wearing a suit, “Henry, it’s just dinner at Granny’s.”  
“I know,” Henry smiled. The mother and son made their way over to Granny’s and Regina was overtaken with shock. Emma, Kilian, and of course Robin were there, but Granny’s looked very different. There were flowers and candles everywhere and one table for two in the center of the restaurant; Regina had the feeling this dinner wasn’t going to be the birthday dinner she imagined.  
“Milady,” said Robin pulling out her chair for her.  
Regina smiled and sat down. Robin sat down opposite of her and poured the wine. He lifted his glass and said, “To my beautiful queen.”  
Regina chuckled and clinked her glass with his. She took a sip of wine and gazed into his sky blue eyes, “So this is what you’ve been planning behind my back?”  
“Well, I had a little help,” he said motioning to where Henry, Kilian, and Emma were sitting. Regina had the feeling David and Snow were involved too. Granny brought out the roast chicken for dinner and then chocolate cake for dessert. Once the couple had finished dessert, Robin spoke, “I almost forgot to give you your present.”  
Henry, Kilian, Emma, and Granny smiled to themselves and left the room. Regina was now more confused than ever, “Robin what’s happening?”   
Robin stood and Regina stood Regina up as well, “Regina, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. We’ve had our ups and downs along with our fair share of battles. But through it all, we’ve gotten through it. Together. You’re my soulmate, Regina. I believe fate brought us together and that is was destiny for us to meet. You’re my forever. I love you Regina.” He put his right hand on her cheek lovingly, wiping away a few tears, “I have a question to ask you,” he said softly. Regina braced herself as Robin pulled out a small box out of his pocket. He slowly got down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a round cut diamond ring.  
“Robin,” Regina whispered softly with tears forming in her brown eyes,  
“You would make me the happiest man in the world if you took the honor of being my wife. Regina Mills, will you marry me?”   
Regina began to sob out of happiness, bringing her hands to her mouth to keep herself from losing it. She nodded vigorously before she was finally able to sigh, “Yes.”   
Robin grinned from ear to ear as he stood and kissed her with burning passion. He took the ring out of the box and carefully slid it onto her left ring finger. He gripped her hand firmly, looked into her eyes, and said, “I love you Regina.”  
“I love you too,” she said happily. They kissed once more before the couple heard knocking on the door. Regina turned around startled, since she had forgotten where they were and that there were other people evidently watching. Henry, Emma, Kilian, and Granny were still there only now David, Snow, Neal, and Roland had joined them.   
“You can come in everyone,” said Robin motioning for everyone to join them.  
The rest of the group happily entered Granny’s and Regina smiled and said, “We’re engaged.”   
Everyone cheered and Roland looked up at Robin, “Papa, what’s engaged mean?”  
“It means Regina and I are getting married,” answered Robin happily.   
Emma and Snow of course wanted to admire Regina’s engagement ring and Roland and Henry embraced Regina and Robin out of happiness. Regina finally had what she wanted: she had Robin, she had Henry, and she had Roland. They were going to be a family.   
“Will you and R’gina be home soon Papa?” asked Roland.  
“Actually buddy, you and Henry are both staying with Emma and Kilian tonight,” admitted Robin.  
“But why?” asked Roland curiously.  
Kilian stepped in when Robin obtained a panicked look on his face, “Because we’re going to have a surprise slumber party for you both while your Papa and Regina have a little slumber party of their own. You get to go to the kid’s slumber party.”   
Kilian looked at Robin and Robin mouthed, “Thank you,” to Kilian.   
“Alright,” said Roland happily bouncing over to Emma, “I love you Papa,” he said turning back to Robin.  
“I love you too Roland,” answered Robin.  
“Have a good night Mom,” said Henry embracing Regina.  
“Listen to your mother and Kilian,” Regina scolded lightly.   
Henry chuckled and followed Emma, Kilian, and Roland outside. David and Snow bid their congratulations and farewells before heading home. Robin wrapped his arms around Regina and said, “Well what do you day milady? Are you ready to head home?”  
Regina gave a lusty grin and said, “Why walk home?” the couple disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and both of them landed in her bedroom, “Now what were you saying?”   
Robin smirked and began to kiss her, “Do you need me to describe the rest of my present any further milady?”   
Regina smiled and shook her head, “Just give me the rest of your present already.”  
“If you insist,” Robin smirked the couple falling onto the bed while Regina squealed with delight. Robin stared into her beautiful brown eyes he loved once more and say, “Happy birthday my beautiful queen.”


End file.
